


Atonement

by arora_kayd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, Insinuated Suicide, M/M, Missing Scene, semi-graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek earns his happy ending.</p><p>A Missing Scene for Beekayem's "Left Behind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekayem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802659) by [beekayem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem). 



> So Brenna is amazing and wrote me an amazing fic and it's amazingness wouldn't leave me alone at 5:30 this morning and this is the result.
> 
> Definitely read her work first. I mean, I suppose you could read this one first or by itself, but you'll be confused. And you'll ruin the magic of the original.

Derek ran. He ran and ran but Erica's screams followed him. Boyd's words screamed in his ears and no matter how loud he howled they were all he could hear.

He ran until he collapsed, falling to his knees on the pine-needle covered forest floor. Curled in on himself, he clawed at his head, his face, desperate to make the memories go away: The pack's horrified looks. The food left on Stiles' plate that Derek would mechanically throw away, not acknowledging it's existence until it was cleared away. The sick-sweet smell that would hit him every time he returned home but quickly ignored. Propping Stiles'––Stiles at the the table those first few days. Putting him back into the unchanged sheets of their bed. The hazy blur of a casket being lowered into the ground next to another grave dug too soon.

Following the stench of blood that day; bursting into their bedroom to find Stiles' face ashen, open eyes clouded over, four deep claw marks starkly contrasted against a pale throat. Bright red blood everywhere – down Stiles' chest, soaked into the sheets, dripped onto the floor.

Derek screamed again, distantly felt his bones cracking and shifting, fluctuating between humanity and the alpha form. He screamed and clawed until he barely had the energy to sob, all the while trying to convince himself that he hadn't been lying – that Stiles was fine, back in their apartment deciding whether or not Derek had been punished enough for leaving him behind that morning.

Suddenly there was the sound of a twig snapping in front of him and Derek jerked his head up. He gasped and flung out a hand.

“Stiles.” It was hardly more than a croak but brown eyes settles on his face. Derek rose unsteadily to his feet. “I told them you were fine! I told them. But they said–. They...” He trailed off as he took a small step towards Stiles, who took a matching step back. The look of relief on Derek's face crumpled.

“Please. Stiles. I'm sorry!” He started to reach for Stiles again but hesitated halfway through, worried it would drive the man in front of him back further. “I need to to talk to me! I'm sorry!” Derek's voice continued to grow more desperate as he talked. “What do I have to do to just get you to talk to me?”

A small smile appeared on Stiles' face and he beckoned Derek towards him before turning and heading deeper into the wood. Derek nearly tripped over himself to follow Stiles.

They walked in silence until stiles came to a halt in front of a patch of flowers. Derek's focus had narrowed to his mate, but now he took in his surroundings and jolted in surprise.

“Stiles, I don't – what do you want me to do?” 

Stiles looked back over his shoulder and grinned before walking into the middle of the flowers. He turned to face Derek fully and once more gestured him forward. Derek hesitated for the briefest of moments before wading into the purple plants and settling himself on the ground across from the now seated Stiles.

He watched, brows pulling down in confusion, as Stiles plucked a few petals from one of the flowers and placed them on his tongue and looked at Derek expectantly.

“That's all I have to do,” Derek asked, cautiously, “and you promise you'll talk to me? Promise you'll forgive me?” Stiles' grin widened in response. Two weeks ago the request might have struck Derek as odd, but now there was nothing Stiles could have asked of him that he wouldn't do.

Derek placed two large petals on his own tongue (they were almost spicy, with a bite to them that stung) and looked back to Stiles, who nodded encouragingly. Eager to keep the smile on the face that had so long held nothing but a blank stare, Derek grabbed a handful of petals, vaguely noting that his hand burned where the sap from the broken stems touched his skin, as quickly shoved them in this mouth. He felt his eyes widening in alarm when he realized the same burning sensation on his hands was now in his mouth, ten fold, but the panic faded away at the look of pure happiness on Stiles' face.

He swallowed absentmindedly, the desire to kiss Stiles' smile building in his chest. He opened his mouth to ask if he was allowed that now when he suddenly choked, unable to draw breath through his tightening throat. Derek was able to drag in a few shallow breath through his nose before the panic returned. He clutched at his neck, desperate to alleviate the burning, itching, closed feeling.

Derek managed a wheezed “Stiles?" before falling onto his side. He was lightheaded and everything began to blur around the edges when he felt a hand start stroking his hair. Derek dragged his gaze up to see Stiles leaning over him. The smile on this face was the one reserved just for Derek: small and soft but full of love.

“Hey, Sourwolf.”

Derek's whole body twitched at the sound of Stiles' voice. The crushing weight that had settled on Derek's heart these past two weeks finally lifted. He couldn't stop the smile the broke over his face nor could he help the hot tears running down it. Derek kept his eyes on Stiles' mouth even as everything dimmed to black.


End file.
